Middle Earth's Phoenix
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: Faith Lehane recives a package from her freind Hermione Granger that sends her into the past to Middle Earth where she has to save the world from Dark Willow Buffy/Charmed/LOTR/HP/Witchblade/Xena Crossover


AN:/Post Harry Potter, Post Bite me Charmed with alternate ending, Paige died and the sisters never realizing that Cole was now the new Source, Beginning of LOTR ,During the series finale of TV Witchblade when Sarah wakes up to find the bracelet gone, During season six Finale grave when Willow tries to end the world. Post Angel Sanctuary with alternate ending. When Faith walks to the police station to turn herself in for her crime Leo appears convincing her to go with him to the Halliewells to do more good than she ever would have in jail. Leo alters the police man's memories to say that she admitted to the crime but was immediately killed in jail before serving her sentence.

Buffy is the property of Joss Wedon, Xena is the property of Renaissance Studios Universal pictures and the brain child of John Schulian and Robert Tapert. Witchblade is the property of Marc Silverstri and David Wohl Brian Haberlin Christina Z and Michael Turner published by top cow comics and owned by TnT. Charmed is the property Constance M Burge, Spelling Television , Paramount Productions Tnt and whomever else that can lay claim. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling Scholastic Publishers the WB and co.

Faith Lehane was sitting in the cemetery next to the family she never knew; her mother Patrica, her grandmother Penelope, her sister Prudence, and her twin she never knew she had,Paige Mathews Halliwell. It was almost a year since she met her twin's spirit who guided her to Hermione Granger, a watcher librarian. It was explained to her that when she was born she was stolen from her parents and cursed to go to the dark side out of vengeance for a warlock. An unknown watcher rescued the baby that was named Penelope Samantha Halliwell and put her in an enchanted sleep knowing until he could break the curse because of her blood of a wizard and her destiny to do great things as a slayer and a charmed one. The watcher was murdered in 1980 releasing the sleep and the baby was put up for adoption with the curse still in effect. This was explained to the sisters and they accepted her into their lives. They were not exactly cold to her but they were still grieving the loss of Paige making them distant to her making it difficult to bond. Faith had no problem learning about witchcraft it was similar to the sorcery that she saw with her watchers and her former friend Willow. The same went for the wizardy and wand usage that she inherited from her father's side. Not to mention the powers of a whitelighter including thermokenisis. Like her sister Paige Faith had the power of telekenitc orbing however she did not need to call for the object. She was taught this decpline by Remus Lupin who was introduced to her by Hermione and Hermione herself. Remus went with her to Diagon Alley and helped her buy her wand. " It was a powerful charm that confounded the wizarding world to believe that you were dead. You would have been invited to be taught at Hogwarts otherwise. " Faith came out with an ash wood wand with a phoenix feather core. As a symbol of a new start Faith had the tattoo that she had on her right forearm removed and had a tattoo of a phoenix instead and went by her birth name Penelope or Poppy to everyone around her. She eventually reconnected with Giles but the rest of the scoobies did not, they had a hard time forgiving her for what she did.

She sighed and looked at her watch, it was time for dinner and Piper would be upset if she were late. She orbed to the manor and entered the kitchen and was surprised to see that there was a package addressed to her on the table. Piper was scraping the fried chicken onto the plates while Pheobe was working on the laptop on the kitchen table. Phoebe looked up at her from her computer and said "That came here for you when you were gone. I don't recognize the sender"

Faith looked and saw it said 'To PSH from HJG' it appeared to be wrapped in cloth and held together by leather rope.

"The only HJG that I know of is Hermione. " said Faith in a curious tone as she opened the package. First came a cameo that had a painting of a woman with brown shoulder length brown hair thick eyebrows and green eyes with a birthmark on her left cheek close to her ear. Next came a pair of gauntlets, an armor collar, a sword with a matching long knife, then a pair of gold silver and bronze hoop earrings. A circular object that appeared to be some kind of chakrum,a purse that appeared to have an extendable undetectable charm on it, and a brown leather belt that looked like dragon skin with a ruby clasp. The last item was a coin with the symbol of Janus. The leather on the package turned out to be a whip and the brown cloth appeared to be a cloak. Faith panicked when she saw Phoebe pick up the coin and she took it back unable to explain why it bothered her so much. When she did she felt a tingle in her body and the vision of her sisters' look of horror as she and the package flew backwards and away.


End file.
